The Lab of Darkness
by darkvoltinx
Summary: Cartil and a few others raid Zenos's lab. also at the end there is a rating game tease.


**Darkness Returns**

 **Part 1: Return**

 **Team AxA Kyoto headquarters 2 months after the war with the titans**

"Are you sure about this Sig?" I ask.

"Yes I am sure," he says. "We have the location of Zenos's main lab." I turn to brother and Azazel.

"This will tell us just how much he was involved with things," brother says.

"He was a monster," I say. "I am glad I killed him but its time to see how twisted he really was."

"Are we ready to leave now?" Sig asks. We nod and step into the teleportation circle. We arrive at Zenos's lab. "What the hell? Are these bodies?"

"Probably his experiments that failed," I say and walk around. "It seems he threw a fit before showing up to the battlefield." I pick up a monitor and set back on the desk. "What a shame it is broken."

"He seems to have been trying to steal powers from people," Azazel comments. "Then put them into these homunculi style bodies."

"It only worked once," brother says. "In the end it cost him his life." He looks at me. "Just how strong is Crimson God King?"

"Above God and Titan class," I say as I move more things out of the way. "It comes with its downsides. I am stuck in that form until the timer runs out. If I try to use the form multiple times in a row then the power decreases drastically." I read some notes left behind then toss them away.

"Does it have anymore negatives?" Azazel asks.

"Leaving the body with a drained feeling," I say. "I will probably get use to it the more I use it but I only plan to use it during war time only." I stop and look at a glass cylinder. "Foolish man, you were no where close to creating fake bodies. You used the wrong materials."

"What was that?" brother asks.

"Oh nothing," I say and continue moving. I stop at another computer and start going over the information on it. "Useless information, Sig you might want what is on this computer." I walk over to a rolled over desk and pause. "Are you kidding me?" I reach down and pick up a picture frame. "This asshole had more than one child?" I throw the picture frame against a wall and walk away from the desk.

"Brother, please be calm," brother says.

"Shut up," I snap at him and sit down at another computer. "Here we go." I say and click on a file I start reading the file. I start giving off a murderous vibe as I continue to read the information. "If he wasn't dead already I would kill him in the most slowly and painful death."

"What's going on?" Brother asks. "What did you find?"

"You are sure as hell lucky I can't kill you a second time," I say. "Unless…" I smirk.

"Cartil you cant do that," Sig says. "That will upset the balance."

"His soul no longer needs to exists," I say and I disappear.

 **Part 2: Darkness reawakens**

 **Sea of souls in hell a few minutes later**

"Cartil you can't be here," a grim reaper says as he tries to stop me.

"I killed Hades I have ever right to be here," I say and shove the grim reaper into the wall. I continue to walk forward to the center of the bridge over the sea of souls. I look around. I sigh and look up to see grim reapers all around me. "Do you all want to die?"

"We have orders to stop you from doing this," one of them says.

"Do you really think you can take me?" I ask.

"No," one says. "But we can stall you." I smirk and send out of blast wave of energy as I change.

"Crimson God King," I say. "Come then you will be nice a nice snack before the meal." They slowly back up. "Smart move little ones, I would rather I didn't kill you all. Yet." I look in the sea. "The souls of wicked. I found you Zenos." The soul of Zenos appears before me.

"What do you want now?" he asks. "You already killed me."

"Fixing a mistake," I say. "You really should have wiped the information from you lab." He sighs.

"What can you do?" he asks. "I am already dead."

"I can destroy the soul," I say and step forward.

"Even you wouldn't go that far," he says and I laugh.

"You have no idea how far I am willing to go," I say. I walk up to him and place my hand where I would be touching his chest.

"How far the mighty have fallen," he says.

"I should have killed you back then," I say. "But I didn't understand just who I was. I understand who I am now. Enjoy the abyss of nothing." My hand glows and he slowly fades away. I turn to the grim reapers. "No witness." I wave my hand and send out a wave of destruction. "You have awakened a monster."

 **Part 3: Truth**

 **Zenos's lap, shortly after Cartil left**

"Don't worry Lucifer," Sig says. "I sent word to the grim reapers to stop him."

"I don't think they will be able to," Azazel says.

"Maybe they can stall him," Sig says.

"Unlikely that they can hold him off long enough to stall for time," Azazel says.

"We should look at what set him off," I say and sit down at the computer. "This file it's titled as Cartil. I will scroll back up and read from the beginning."

"Can you put it up on the projector scene?" Sig asks. I click a few buttons and it appears on the wall. "The first entry is about Lilian."

"He saved her from a slave auction," I say. We scroll through the different entries in the file. "I can see why he is upset."

"Sig you better check on things," Azazel says. Sig opens up a communication circle.

"It seems the soul of Zenos has been erased," he says. I sigh. "Along with the grim reapers I sent to stall him."

"This is not like him," I say. We continue to read more of the entries. Azazel looks away after a few. "This man was very messed up." I stand up and look over at Sig. "We must stop my brother."

"Yes lord Lucifer," Sig says. "I will have the grim reapers come take this information."

"That will not be required," someone says as he appears. "We shall be taking this information."

"Who are you?" I demand.

"The Shadows of Peace will take care of this," he says. "I request you all leave."

"And if we refuse?" Azazel asks.

"We rather not use force," he says. "I think it would be wise to stop our master."

"Cartil," I say. He nods. "Fine just don't destroy it."

"We have no plans to do that," he says. We nod and leave.

 **Cartil File**

 **Entry 1:**

 **It seems my foolish minions tried to hide this auction from me but I care more about the cat yokai they tried to hide from me. I am kind of glad this Cartil person killed them. How dare they defy my orders. Stupid fallen angels. I better keep my eye on this Cartil person. He may be trouble.**

 **Entry 2: The loss of my son is great; I have lost my way into heaven for my revenge. This Cartil is annoying me. A devil with the powers over holy light. This man will be trouble for sure.**

 **Entry 3: my investigation of Cartil has proven an interesting result. I will look into it more**

 **Entry4: Cartil has the powers of god. I must steal these powers and use them for my goal. My revenge is ever closer.**

 **Entry 5: I tried and failed to steal the powers of god. It seems Cartil is a perfect reincarnation of God. I did manage to steal a power from him. It seems Cartil was also gifted with the powers of the Great Devil king.**

 **Entry 6: I had a lead on the last surviving member of a tribe of dragon priests. Cartil managed to take her before me and kill my agents. He is still trouble after losing a huge chunk of power. This sacred gear of his may become a problem. It's a shame; I was hoping to learn the secrets of her tribe to boost my homunculi.**

 **Entry 7: One of the Hellsing family members came to me. She requested I create a plague that targets werewolves and vampires only. They seem to have a tribe in mind. I could use this to my advantage.**

 **Entry 8: I have gotten word that the Hellsing family is no more. It seems Cartil unleash a power spell that destroyed them and their castle. Cartil's powers are spiking drastically. I have begun to make a clone of them that will take his place after the clone kills him. Cartil will never be able to save that tribe.**

 **Entry 9: The clone has been created and the powers placed within her. She will hopefully be ready in time.**

 **Entry 10: Cartil seems to have disappeared from the world. Very strange. I will look further into his group.**

 **Entry 11: His queen Nivana is a very interesting case. Her powers could be a major threat. Once Cartil is gone, I may look into kill her.**

 **Entry 12: After looking into the yokai girl, stupid idiot fallen angels. Trying to sell her off as a sex toy, those greedy fools. Her spirit manipulation would have helped his plan so much. Once Cartil is gone I will break her spirit and force her to work for me. Even if I must use her fear of being raped**

 **Entry 13: His knight Catherine is a must kill.**

 **Entry 14: Yin may be a problem but if I can find his sister before Cartil then I can make him turn against Cartil. I will have to also break the sister as well.**

 **Entry 15: Cartil's clone is learning well. Her calling me father annoys me but I will play into it so I can manipulate her. She may be a clone but she might develop his sense of morals.**

 **Entry 16: Cartil's fairy companion, she will have to die along with her tribe. I can not have people who can rival my alchemy. I will torture them to death so I can learn their secrets.**

 **Entry 17: Cartil has resurfaced and he was with the dragon priestess. It seems she was wearing a collar, so Cartil is her master. This will help me greatly; once he is dead I will break her personally so I become her new master.**

 **Entry 18: I have finally discovered who Cartil is. He is from the Gremory family.**

 **Entry 25: I have lost some of my earlier entries and some of my experiments. I have discovered it was from someone trying to find and hack into my system. I will assume it was an ally of Cartil.**

 **Entry 26: The Clone is progressing well. I will focus more on training her for awhile.**

 **Entry 30: Cartil has gone missing again**

 **Entry 50: Trihexa has surfaced, the factions are in chaos. Now will be a good time to gather more information.**

 **Entry 55: I hate devils but I do enjoy hacking into their systems to watch their rating games. The Red dragon Emperor Issei may become a major threat, I will have to figure out how to deal with him.**

 **Entry 56: Cartil has shaken things up with his announcement to world. I have pulled agents away. I am now interested in seeing if Cartil can stop Trihexa inside the barrier.**

 **Entry 58: Cartil managed to rescue the Yang girl. I will increase the clones training.**

 **Entry 60: The faction leaders have been freed. Cartil must die soon.**

 **Entry 70: God damn that Hades, I wanted to be the one that killed Cartil. Its time I start stealing the souls he guards. Revenge will be mine.**

 **Entry 72: It seems Cartil's daughter is powerful. My agents tried to kidnap her and she killed them. She is a very power 3 year old.**

 **Entry 73: Cartil is alive. He seems to also be 10 times stronger. He took care of Hades easily. He is above God class at this point. I will have to drastically power up his clone.**

 **Entry 75: The blood sacrifices worked and the clone has been powered up.**

 **Entry 76: I was approached by Set and Loki today. They wanted me to create a way to free the titans and power them up. The titans will prove to me a nice distraction so the clone can kill him while he is weakened.**

 **Entry 80: This will be the last entry for this group. Tomorrow I will set out with the clone to kill Cartil. Soon I will remake this world and spit in the face of God.**

 **Experiment Files:**

 **File 1: I have begun trying to create homunculi for my plans**

 **File 15: I ended up making a very nasty chimera. It ate many of the human sacrifices I had.**

 **File 20: I have begun trying to splice together animals. I have decided to work on making chimeras instead for the time being.**

 **File 30: my lab was almost destroyed after my project got lose. I know understand not to splice together a human with high aggressive animals.**

 **File 56: I have created a body without a soul. I am close to my goal**

 **File 70: I have made a clone of Cartil but it turned out to be a girl. Very strange**

 **File 75: Cartil's clone has grown quiet fast. She absorbs information like a sponge.**

 **File 80: Cartil's clone has been complaining about feeling something missing in her heart. This may be a problem.**

 **File 100: I have broken the will of Cartil's clone. She will follow my orders and she now calls me father. Foolish girl you are a weapon of my revenge**

 **File 110: another failed attempt to make homunculi. Clones and chimeras are easy.**

 **File 150: After finally creating some homunculi they ended up killing each other**

 **File 160: I have given up for now and have started experiment on live humans. Most have died so far. The ones that have survived the initial experiments have ended up dying later.**

 **File 200: I have finally created the perfect weapon only for Cartil's clone to kill it. She was punished for back stabbing me**

 **Part 4: Darkness boils**

 **Heart of Earth, 4 days later**

I returned to the workshop after 2 years. I have calmed down but I feel like it has created a lingering affect on me. "Its time to get this working again," I say and flip the power switch. I watch as the lights kick on and the machines start up. "Its time I figure out how to create the Storm Forge and the Anvil of Souls. Its time I work on phase 3 of the plan." I go over the notes from Zenos's lab. "He was an evil asshole but he was close to figuring out how to make a true homunculus. I will use some of his notes to help."

"Master," someone says as he walks up to me. "We have learned the locations of the other installations."

"Good," I say. "Tell the forces to start reactivating them and get them under my control."

"Yes sir," he says. He steps back and teleports away in a fog of smoke.

"Working hard I see," Aphrodite says as she appears.

"Now what does the Goddess of love want?" I ask while still working.

"What makes you think I want something?" she asks.

"You always want something from me," I say. "I do not have time for your games."

"You are not fun anymore," she complains. I sigh and look at her.

"I am working so hurry up," I say.

"Fine," she says. "I need you to help me with a mission."

"What do I get out of it?" I ask.

"Some fun with me," she says.

"No," I say. "I will not help you with anything. Go back to your husband and leave me alone. I don't even know how you found this place but you will forget you ever found it." I wave my hand and erase her memories of this place. I teleport her away and I go back to work. "Foolish gods they will know fear soon enough." I hear my phone ring. "What is it?"

"We have been selected for a rating game," Nivana says.

"Who are we against?" I ask.

"Sona," she says.

"Well I guess its time for tactic vs. tactic," I say. "I am coming. Can you ask Rias if I can borrow Koneko?" I hang up the phone. "Soon all will be made to fear."

 **Part 5: Rating Game Sona vs. Cartil**

 **5 days later 1 hour into the rating game**

"I never expect this," the announcer says. "Cartil has been focusing more strategy than brute force."

"He has countered every one of Sona's plans," Rias says.

"This has been an intense match," Dulio says. "But it is to be expected from Cartil. Koneko has is working well with Cartil's team."

"Its scary how well Cartil can plan for things," The announcer says. "It would probably be scary to look into his mind. Oh look another one of Sona's team is down."

"Cartil is making his final move," Dulio says. "Sona has lost this match."

"There is it Cartil's Goliath formation," the announcer says. "Cartil vs. Saji has started; it seems someone else will be facing Sona."

"Saji will not be able to fight Cartil for long," Rias says. "Cartil is not even serious. I have a feeling he will never take a rating game seriously."

"I will agree," Dulio says. "He did nothing but play with you and Issei during your match."

 **Cartil's team has taken the objective and Sona has been eliminated. Cartil wins.**


End file.
